Zombie Story
by lostxchild1767
Summary: A group is living in a world with zombies and one by one they die. Enjoy. no hate comments please. And I might make a sequel to this.


It was a cold dark day grey clouds covered the lifeless sky above the dry dead Earth. It was atrocious to see everything exanimate, dull nothing around it was the least bit lively. A small group marched through the desert exhausted. They had been walking from their nightmares which they had hoped would never come true; zombies. Daniel a thirty-seven year old man who was the leader of the group was an ex-cop working for the force was his life, until he was shot and had to quit due to problems with his body. Vincent and Victor were seventeen year old twins who always fought with each other even in grave situations as this. Debbie a twenty-one year old was in college hoping to become a doctor just as her mother once was. Sophia was a twelve years old girl just in enjoying life just a taken from it along with her six year old brother Darren. Anna a thirty- six year old bar maid who always so nice to people, but had no clue that grave days would be in her future. The group had been walking for hours trying to find food, water and shelter for the night. They found shelter it wasn't the best, but it was better than nothing. It was a small outside of town which wasn't good, but at least it had food and water which they could stock up on. Bright yellow stars filled the night sky as Daniel watched the sky. Daniel, Anna, Debbie took shifts during the night and watched over each other. Daniel held his gun incase a wandering zombie stopped by for dinner. Daniel never let his guard down not even when he was sleeping. He pondered over the many thoughts that could have resulted in the zombies. Government was a possibility or one of those old time horror movie flicks where there's a chemical spill, or quite possible a genetic mutation. Daniel flinched when Anna nudged him tell him it was her turn to watch out. "You still have an hour to sleep." Daniel said not taking his eyes off the window. "I know, but you should get some sleep you have bags under your eyes and you lag when we walk, and it's not good. You know that only the fit can survive in this world so we can't have you dying on us." Anna whispered. Daniel didn't want to argue with Anna so he nodded and shut his eyes. "Get your gun out Anna, always be armed and ready." He said paranoid. Anna rolled her eyes and pulled out her pistol taking watch. The group was close when they slept huddling together for warms and out of pure fear. Anna looked at the group with a small smile and turned her attention back to her surroundings. Time passed by and it was Debbie's turn to take watch until the sun came up. Debbie however wasn't quite all there when she took watch, but she tried her best. She peered out the blood covered window and shivered as the Goosebumps appeared on her arms. There was something wrong with this though she didn't remember blood on the window. She held her shot gun out and put her finger on the trigger ready to shoot. "Daniel, Anna wake up!" She spoke fear leaking from her voice. Daniel opened his eyes and held up his gun and Anna did the same. Daniel heard the terrifying gurgling sound; he looked over at the blood covered window and cursed loudly making the kids wake up. "What's…going…" Victor started to speak, but looked at the blood. The two twin boys pulled out there guns to protect Sophia and Darren the youngest of the group. "Where's the zombie?" Vincent said looking around. "I don't know, but don't scream when you see it or it will only attract more of them." Daniel barked the command. More horrible gurgling sound came from outside the window and ungodly hand came to the window startling them all. Daniel eyes closed trying to listen to hear if there were more zombies. A zombie pulled itself up from the ground outside and looked at the humans inside the store. Its face was covered in blood and dirt, its clothes were torn and its hands twitched at it sides seeing a feast inside. The zombie looked at them with its dead eyes and launched itself into the window shattering it and collided into Debbie. Debbie yelps not thinking quick enough. The zombie bit into her neck and Debbie screams out in terror and pain. Daniel shoot the zombie in the head, the zombie dropped onto the floor as a pool of blood streamed out from the wound. Debbie was in pure shock a clenched her open wound and tears streamed down her face she knew all too well she was doomed. Sophia held onto her brother Darren and shook violently. "Is Debbie going to be ok?" Sophia asked wiping tears from the corner of her eyes. Daniel looked at Sophia with a sad smile; he started to blame himself for this, if only he had shot the zombie when he had the chance. "I know what you have to do so get it done and over with already." Debbie cried out. Daniel looked at Anna with a grave face. She simple nodded and looked outside from a signs of danger; find none she pull the kids out and left Daniel with Debbie. Daniel looked down at Debbie and cocked his gun he trembled as he pointed the gun towards her head. "This is all my fault," he said, "if I had shoot the zombie where it stood this would have never happened." Debbie shook her head in disagreement and looked up at Daniel. "Just do it already." She asked.

* * *

Anna looked around her keep a sharp eye out. They all flinched as they heard a gunshot. Daniel walked out quietly and looked at them with sorrow in his eyes. Sophia and Darren cried silently, and Vincent and Victor didn't know what to think of it. "It had to be done." Anna said quietly. Daniel want to curse at the comment, but didn't. "Come on let's keep moving, if there was a zombie here then there is bonded to be more of them. " Daniel said holding his gun ready to fire at unwelcome guests. They traveled not far as they stumbled upon more gruesome zombies. The zombies had been eating what the group had thought was a women. The three zombies hadn't token notice of the group. Their faces where drench in the crimson blood and their fingers twitched unpleasantly. Daniel put his gun up and shot all three of them in the back of their heads. Anna sighed knowing this wouldn't be the end of the horrible attacks; she feared that Sophia and Darren would be mentally damaged from the sights they saw, and as for the twins she guessed they'd go insane. Daniel cared for them all he wasn't going to let the small group die off one by one to where it was only him alive. He couldn't bear the thought of being all alone in the unholy zombie land. The twins just keep quiet and when needed they killed zombies. Sophia and Darren talked to each other looking for the light which they both hoped one day would come. The small group stopped here and there to gather equipment they would need along the road. They avoided cities and town as much as possible and only went when into them when needed to. The zombie where everywhere there was just no way the group could not run into them. They lived in constant fear feeling themselves slip from reality into a dark dream which they clawed at to find the white light of truth. Victor finally slipped form everything and went insane found death to be his only option. Vincent wept bitter tears for weeks finding the gruesome sight of his brother. Daniel kept an eye on him just in case Vincent followed in his brothers steps. Anna talked to Vincent into seeing the light and told him suicide wasn't the answer. Vincent was dazed by everything and ran away. The four reminders never saw him again after that. Daniel knew that Vincent let the zombies take him too so that he could be with his brother and family. Zombie crowded them as they rested for the night in a small house that was abandoned. Sophia and Darren screamed as they were taken by the zombies being eaten alive was the worst of all deaths. Daniel and Anna made it out alive unfortunately. They were weak they had no sprit left in them, seeing that they were the only two people alive now. They fought a crowded of zombies until their ammo ran out. They looked at each other with a smile as the zombies enclosed on them. They watched the hungry zombies smirk in delight and twitch in anticipation. Their vision faded from the dead Earth as they both were consumed by darkness then… nothing.


End file.
